Mass Effect: Liberators of the Galaxy
by The Real Cas
Summary: Commander Jane Shepard is revived by Cerberus. When her Spectre brother, John Shepard and his squad rescues her, they embark on a journey to unite and defend the galaxy from the Reapers, but if the Reapers are defeated what new enemy must they face?
1. Genesis

In 2157, humanity discovered that we are not alone… Our solar system, "the Sol System", discovered an anomaly-called the Fortress. Along with it, we discovered the Mass Relay Systems which can take spacial vehicles across further distances in shorter time. Both discoveries were built by the Protheans-an extinct race of aliens.

Only until it was too late did we learn the purpose of their creations. Another race, the malignant sentient machine race we called the Reapers, were the cause of a galactic organic purge every 50,000 years. They hid in Dark Space, making it seem as if they never existed, until the next cycle occurred. We learned that they "harvested"-or kept one specimen preserved while converting the rest into hollow mindless robotic husks continuing the slaughter. The advanced races or resisting ones were always the first and only taken; unlike the younger ones, who were left alone until the next cycle.

My name is Jane Shepard.

I am in technical terms-a human cyborg-but we use the jargon Biotics for any alien race that uses prosthetics, robotics, or holographic implant armor. Mine are in my four limbs, abdomen, and my spinal cord.

My older brother John Shepard is also a Biotic. Our parents, who are non-synthetics died when we were young during the First Contact Wars and Earth was then united at 18 enlisted into the Alliance Naval Section, a militant organization not only for the whole of Earth but other alien races as well.

John was the first to warn us about the Reapers when a rogue Spectre-the highest elite Alliance member-Saren the Turian- sent a signal from a human colony on Eden Prime into Dark Space to signal the Reapers for the next genocide. John killed Saren, only he was too late. Because John and his team accomplished this difficult task, the United Council of Alien Races at the Fortress gave humanity a chair, and Councilor Udina gave my brother the first human ever the title of his next mission he encountered new races of people, gaining allies and committing to justice. Another race we called the Collectors, were the assimilated form of Protheans into Reapers. We also encountered a terroristic pro-human group called Cerberus lead by a man with the alias of Illusive Man, who had suspicious motives.

Unlike my brother, I initially joined Cerberus as a spy hired for the Alliance Military. Though I did it with good intentions to prevent the Collectors and Reapers from destroying us. I joined my brother and his allies, such as Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams and Major Kaidan Alenko. We destroyed the Collector base, but at great cost. I only learned of these things until later, but they are something I'll never forget.

John loved Ashley, but couldn't save her in time. I saved Kaiden but I was more or less killed…

I want you to know children that when I tell you of this story, of all the choices and mistakes we made-that I made-the reasons I made them, please learn from them.

I woke in a hospital that seemed spacious, quiet, and sterile. It smelled of alcohol and other chemicals I couldn't really identify. I awoke feeling groggy, not really knowing where I was. Looking outside, I saw that it was guarded heavily. My eyes blurred, but I could have sworn I saw the logo of the Alliance. It is reasonable to assume that I was at the Fortress and that we accomplished our mission. Thank God that the Collectors were stopped.

John was probably at Purgatory, drinking at the bar with Joker. James and Cortez were likely playing poker. Kaidan and Garrus were probably wandering around the market for exquisite weaponry for a hard earned victory. John most likely-at least in my mind at the time-was flirting with Ashley or Tali. Knowing him it would be both. John was always a ladies' man. I loved many men, but I always ended in tears from betrayal or their untimely deaths. Imagining what they were doing gave me a sense that everything was pleasant. Unfortunately, I was far from it.

My heart jumped at the sound of gunfire outside my room, hearing heavily armored bodies drop to the ground. My door opened and I was completely defenseless. Hoping that my arm implants were functional, I brought out my omnitool unleashing a holographic blade. In came through the door my own brother, John. He was accompanied by Kaidan and Garrus. It was strange to see them all in their battle uniforms. Why would they need their armor? Unless…We were not in the Fortress but at some point from earlier this week the docs lied. I knew immediately that it was a Cerberus Base instead of the Alliance's hospital.

Though weakly I got up, "Hey you three, I think the staff's gonna be pretty pissed to see that you killed my receptionists. I'm not even dressed for visitors."

Garrus clicked his mandibles and laughed, "Shepard even in a paper dress you look amazingly healthy and besides you always had a knack of terribly timed wit."

Kaidan looked me up and down, almost in a doubting look as if he'd seen a ghost. All of them did, but at least Garrus talked first.

"Do you think you can run?" Kaidan asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I replied.

Without even looking at me John said, "Jane you'll have to move fast to the shuttle, Cerberus won't be happy that you're gone.

I nodded. Soon, the four of us were navigating our way through the hospital, fighting our way to the outside world. John tossed my Javelin to me so I wouldn't be entirely helpless. Left and right we picked off stray Cerberus guards making our way through the darkness and back into the outside light. Bursting through the doors, we fought our way to the shuttle; Cortez was most likely at the wheel doing his best to not get shot at. We all eventually got onto the shuttle, and were zooming out of harm's way towards the Normandy.

When I was on the shuttle, Cortez gave me an awkward hello, and soon when we were docked with the Normandy, I got even more stares from people I slightly remembered and new faces that we foreign to me. My appearance was ghastly-my short black pixie cut was in disarray, my skin was bruised up, and all I wore was a hospital gown that barely covered the goods.

John ordered once we docked, "Jane, go to the Conference room ASAP. You too, Alenko, Vakarian, T'Soni, and Tali." The gaggle of people that surrounded me when we docked consisted of all the familiar faces and the unfamiliar ones shuffling about doing work, but was clearly distracted at my presence. Most clapped, but I was oblivious as to why. Many 'welcome backs' were mentioned, but I had a gut feeling I was about to find out why we were so missed.

Going to the Captain's Cabin on the first floor of the Normandy, I dressed and took care of my appearance. It was lovely to not be bed ridden, I felt when I woke like it was after a long sleep. I heard voices during the sleep, and felt physically fine, but I was just really tired. When I got out of bed it was like grogginess, but I quickly adjusted to it. Everything seemed different, like a great deal of time passed though it felt like maybe a week to me. I was all right now, and my uniform was above into the Conference Room with the others felt like a million stares instead of the few that it was. John came at me with a hug. When he let go he began with, "Jane, I will debrief you but tell me what you know first."

"I knew after we destroyed the Collector base I was a dead woman because both Alliance and Cerberus were there. I knew Alliance wanted a dead enemy, but the Illusive Man wanted data… When I reopened my eyes my Biotics felt different…a little bit older if that makes sense. The doctors told me I was in an Alliance base, but clearly they were lying, which is why I was confused when you broke me out. I guess they knew I was a mole and tried to get info out of me when they woke me up, but I said nothing. How they had the tech to save me I've no clue."

"What kind of data did he need?" John probed.

"It was about indoctrination on humans and something else I couldn't decrypt, but I saved it for Liara to analyze." I replied.

"All I can remember is that after the Collector Base it was like I pushed something then got hit on the head. I woke up and it seemed like a week had passed…then when I woke up today well…"

Kaidan looked ashamed almost. He had a way of showing guilt and pain in a subtle way. I knew of it since Kaidan and I are close…closer than what we should be. Garrus is the same way, he clicked his jaw quietly, most would disregard it-I knew he was thinking of something profound. Garrus and I are also too close…

John said, "If that is all, then I need to tell you," he paused with an uncomfortable silence. Tali grabbed his hand, thinking I wouldn't notice. I didn't point it out though, even though John's promiscuous ways were technically against regs since the women he chose were also Alliance Military.

"You've been clinically brain dead for about a year according to the Cerberus files we found before we broke you out. They revived you after they captured you at the Collector Base, and as you know we broke you out today for not only gaining information, but rescuing a fellow Commander, and…friend." After he concluded, it dawned on me why so much time had seemingly passed for them and not for me at all. And by the faces, they must've learned that I was undercover in Cerberus, which most likely made someone doubt my loyalties.

I knew that Admiral Tali Z'orah was there for my brother's emotional balance. John must've know my personal relationships with both Kaidan and Garrus and brought them there other than the fact that all of Command Staff (everyone in the Conference Room) was briefed on everything pertinent to what was what we said which would result in the Alliance's preservation of our galaxy. I knew Dr. Liara T'Soni was there for the actual data analysis of the Intel I gathered whilst undercover. It all made sense.

"Since we have all been briefed on the exchange of info, you are dismissed." With that, everyone left to go do their respective duties in their respective locations. It almost felt pointless, but the only way to discreetly tell the Normandy of my so-called adventures was to let it go by word of mouth than bluntly over the intercom.

Kaidan pulled me aside after everyone awkwardly left; only we remained in that shrinking room.

"When were you going to tell me about your relationship with Cerberus?"

"Kaidan, you can't take this personally. Hell, the only reason you and I have gotten away with our relationship is because the Alliance doesn't care who we are dating when the galaxy is at war with exterminators, their plates are full." I snapped back. He looked pissed at my snappishness. Even in our childhood we fought, but never like this. I could tell he doubted me, maybe questioned my loyalty. I sure as hell will never question his.

"I love you Jane, but you may have been ordered to do this; however, some part of you must have wanted it to make it convincing…" Kaidan trailed off. Back before the relatively short First Contact Wars, Kaidan, John, and I would always play together promising to take care of each other no matter what in the future since my parents were gone. He came from Vancouver and we were native to America. I knew him well then as I do now, and so we always seemed to know each other's thoughts.

"I didn't sleep with the Illusive Man and I have no love to that organization. The fact that he said you can't fight a reigniting fire with water but with its own fire let me know that he is power-hungry and really doesn't have humanity's best interest at heart like we do. I am an Alliance-hired spy first that will never change not even at pain of death." I said this getting close to him. His eyes seemed slightly convinced, yet he gravitated closer. Only slightly taller than me, he bent his head towards me, breathing my breath as I breathed his.

"I love you Kaidan. We have been through so much together, and I can't fight without you. Fight with me, it should be the Reapers that fear and doubt us not ourselves." I whispered this to him while he grabbed my waist onto his own.

"I'm sorry about the way I feel I lost you once, I just can't bear the idea to lose you again, or to let you live with them, because if I have to shoot you..."

Sighing, he and I knew there would be no resolve yet. We gently kissed each other and were then interrupted by Joker on the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Normandy we are approaching Earth. I've been notified that we will land at Docking Bay 24 and we will be inspected by Admiral Anderson. Prep up now. Joker out."

"I guess we need to prep huh?" I said to Kaidan.

"I guess we should, or we could do something stupid." Kaidan responded.

"Like what?"

"Getting married." Kaidan seriously offered. I laughed.

"After this impending war and assuming we both live, why not? We are so getting our asses handed to us just for secretly dating. Hell, I'm surprised that John has screwed around with at least five crew women and hasn't had consequences yet." I mumbled.

"You have always had your moral code yet here you are breaking Alliance rules." Kaidan laughed as he held me against him. "Yeah and John's my opposite older brother, your point is?" Kaidan just smirked. "When we marry Kaidan, it better not be in Canada." He smiled.

After letting go, we both went about our duties to prepare for this random, suspicious, and ill-timed ship inspection. A red flag went up. Why would Anderson need to inspect Normandy unless we were harboring weapons of mass destruction without authorization? I seriously doubted it was just a white-glove test in the preparations of an imminent war. Then again I could be wrong, unless…our crew was grounded and the ship is temporarily put back into storage…I guess I'll find out when we land.

In my cabin I readjusted myself back into this foreign looking world. A year has passed since the Collector homeworld was destroyed by my brother's squad with my help. Everything on my personal laptop was odd. All my official docs like banking, taxes, e-mails, encrypted mission assignments from Alliance; everything was blank for a whole year. Even the junk mail for Canadian Lagers stopped.

A knock at my door startled me. Damn PTSD. Opening up the door I saw Garrus. I knew what he wanted. "Come on in Vakarian." His glittering alien black and blue eyes seemed distraught.

"Thanks Shepard, I hope I wasn't interrupting…" He paused.

"No, I don't mind. I'll always have time for you too." I smiled a weak smile. His jaw clicked happily to my gesture.

We both sat at my small couch and before I opened my mouth he began with, "How much of the Turian physiology do you know?"

"I can tell the important difference between boys and girls if that's what you mean. Or are you referring how to not kill one?" I jokingly asked. His greenish scaly cheeks above his mandibles blushed blue since his blood was blue when oxygen touched it, unlike ours.

"Ha-ha, Shep that's good but not what not what I'm talking about." I pulled out two shot glasses and filled them with chocolate vodka. Sipping his drink, "Thank you. I know that my reptilian appearance is not the most appealing to humans and I know of your feelings for Major Alenko and his return of them." He looked at me as if waiting for an invitation to continue. I placed my hand on his, stroking his larger and fewer fingers with my own, asking him to continue with only my eyes.

"Turians, much like some animals on your Earth, have an almost instantaneous bond with one individual. This is, most likely on some atomic level, the ways of our bodies saying reproduce with the best choice so our species can survive, even if it's a hybrid."

I cut in with a joke, "Oh God you're not pregnant with and Asari's kid are you?" He laughed, "This bond is like gravity, and when I saw you I knew. Of course, this doesn't mean romance necessarily, but it can result like that. All I am saying is that other than your brother and Major Alenko, I feel more for you than mere respect that the Normandy crew members feel."

Continuing he said, "This relationship of imprinting is called, as the translator says, 'bonding-mates' which as I said before can range from closer than siblings to mating pairs." After he was done, I blushed. He loves me in addition to this primitive alien response; I knew he wasn't telling me this just so I'd know; he was probing for my response no matter how negative, he just needed to know.

"Garrus, you know I love you but like you said there are different types of love. But don't worry the feeling is mutual. We'll be together forever, I promise." I clenched his clawed hands in mine.

With that he seemed relieved and happy as I was. "Thank you Jane, and know that your family is mine, and I will protect John, Kaidan, James, or anyone you hold dear with my life."

"You and I share that same 'military is family and defend each other until death' idea. Thank you Garrus, we will win this war and live out our ends on some beachy place, I swear." He and I gently kissed the corners of our mouths, brushing our cheeks, and then placing our foreheads on each other's.

"If we survive this war, with Kaidan and John's permission of course, I'd love to take you to Palaven and have the Bonding Ceremony if you would so honor me by doing so." Garrus requested. Blushing I accepted.

Soon after I left my cabin, everyone was ready. We are home on Earth.

Docking was relatively fast, John ran the ship very smoothly. I was glad that the Council and Alliance made him Spectre and Commander during my absence. Now that we are home, he can continue his Spectre duties where they're needed.

We were greeted by Admiral Anderson who had a grim face that seemed to only smile at John and my own appearance. Saluting I said, "Good afternoon Admiral Anderson." John did the same.

"At ease you two. Thank God you're all right Shepard, your brother was right to break you out of Cerberus. Fortunately, he sent Liara's work to us. That data was about controlling the Reapers if they showed up. You did good Jane." Anderson smiled. "Now although you two are my personal favorites, I'm afraid I have bad news."

"Thanks sir, but what is it?" I asked. Noticing John was quiet, I had a feeling he already knew.

The three of us walked toward the Alliance & Council HQ on Earth. "Your brother retrieved you not only for personal reasons, but because he had to recover the data and you since he failed a year ago." Before I said anything Anderson continued, "Destroying the Collector homeworld, according to the Council, not the Alliance, was not his primary objective. His mission was getting you and the data. Of course, when we thought you were dead it seemed a failure, but Intel from a raid on a Cerberus lab provided us hope of your revival. Not only did your rescue redeem his "mistake" as the Council puts it, but I think he wanted his little sister back."

"That makes sense, so I'm guessing the warm welcome really is a grounding of ship, crew, and assets for the moment right?" I inferred.

"It was far more than that Jane." John finally spoke up.

"I'm afraid so. You see, your brother was on house arrest but broke protocols to get you back here. Maybe they'll ease up on him and actually listen to you both about your warnings of the impending Reaper threat. God knows we can't survive an invasion let alone genocide." Anderson huffed.

"Extermination will not happen; it's a matter of prepping and stopping them. When it will happen we don't know." I said. John added, "Nothing happens unless the Council says so. We could fight the Reapers for a hundred years and until they're done debating it, they'll declare war once we are done one way or another."

Entering the Conference Room Anderson got Liara's presentation so that we could defend John and provide enough evidence that we need to prepare for the brink of war. I uploaded everything on my arm implant and knew that we could possibly convince the minor Earth-based human Council and hopefully, after their debated consensus, we could convince the Council at the Fortress.

John was called forward by one of the five Councilors to the center of the room. Suddenly, the first Councilor spoke stating John's charges, "…do you acknowledge these charges and their terms?"

"I do." John solemnly said in his baritone voice. I remained silent. Anderson spoke, "Although none of you heeded the warnings of either Shepard, and would rather debate over something else; we come forward with evidence that the Reaper threat is imminent and we have a solution for it as well, if you'll hear us out."

A second Councilor spoke, "We will hear you, but this doesn't guarantee we will fight this so-called threat since there hasn't been any incident worthy of significant attention."

Liara presented them with the device we barely knew of and explained how in each cycle from each race built upon it, improved it, in hopes to complete it to defeat the Reapers. The Councilor's unanimously agreed-against us that is. I then spoke passionately, "Every politician in human history has ignored the signs when threats were imminent, but you never listen to the people or its military when you needed to. Next thing you know we are asked in school's if we could travel through time if we want to dine with Jesus or shoot Hitler. My brother may have not completed his primary objective when I died, but not only did he amend for it, but he also found something of more importance. When I risked my own life working for Cerberus to gain this data, to not only convince you of a threat but a hope to stop it-all you can simply say 'it doesn't concern us.'"

The fifth Councilor looked directly at me, "Even if we are threatened by these so-called Reapers, and we do as you say we are still doomed. None of the other races will join our cause."

"Are you really arrogant enough to presume that we are the only targets? The Reapers are not interested in talking; hell, they most likely don't want war but extermination of all organic life! The only way to survive is if we work together with the others and build this device to ensure a peaceful future for ourselves. The peace between races won't last, but the alliance is sure as hell better than being divided among a common enemy!"

I stood fiercely among all five of them. All were so thick headed they'd never learn to help anyone other themselves when it really concerned them.

"You dare insult us and then try to bully us into funding and engaging lies by Cerberus? Reapers do not exist nor does this mean that this supposed device works!" The third Councilor spat through gritted teeth.

"I'm trying to help us by preparing us. I hope that I am wrong; but if I am right then we need to prepare now!" I shot back.

Hope glimmered in one of the seemingly swayed Councilors, "If what you all say is true it is predictable to a 50,000 year time correct? If that is the case we can be prepared and wait for them, we have more hope than you think."

"I'll bite, yes assuming they stick to the predicted time, when do we know if it's now or ten years from now? The reason my colleagues and I are certain of it is because of Saren. He signaled them to start our slaughter." I spoke deliberately.

The same Councilor spoke again, "Saren was delusional and he was stopped. I hope that you all are not following his delusions. We will not discuss this matter further, it is a waste of time and I think I can speak on behalf of the Council that this is not immediately dire if indeed true."

"You preach peace as your profession. War is my profession. If you do fail, I assure you, I will NOT fail!" My silvery tongue gripped at them in that moment because it was timing of perfection.

All of a sudden in that moment I spoke, an alarm went off. Liara even checked on her arm implant, "Admiral Anderson, Luna Base has contacted Earth stating that we are under attack by a foreign enemy. Based upon the video footage," she paused and put it on a projection screen for all to see, "…those are Reapers attacking us."

Suddenly, with a gloating voice I stated, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear. But had you prepared as we have said and you wouldn't look as frightened as you are now."Anderson and John audibly smirked behind me. They knew my words and the alarm was a sign that in the end, we won against the Council.

Anderson said, "I guess this is like Pearl Harbor or 9-11 for America, and with each strike we fought back. The difference is that this is on a global, not a galactic scale. The question is, will you retaliate with a vengeance to defeat these bastards into oblivion, or will you wait to die?"

Without missing a beat a Councilor said, "On behalf of the Council, we relinquish the sentence upon the Spectre and reinstate his status. Your assignment, per our permission, is to convince the Galactic Council at the Fortress to unite and fight against the Reapers…We apologize we didn't listen, we should have prepared. But you four have provided humanity at least with some glimmer of hope."

Nodding, we left to immediately do as told. Though I was a government-hired spy-a civilian-not an Alliance fighter like my dearest brother, it hurt leaving Earth without attempting to fight. But I knew we had to leave, as ordered, to save our galaxy from Reapers.

Boarding the ship, Kaidan found me and asked quickly over the crashing noise of the Reapers destroying the city, "Are you ok?!"

I yelled back, "Yes! Tell Joker that we need to head to the Fortress immediately, as you can see we are under attack!"

Anderson turned to my brother, both following right behind me to the Normandy, "Shepard take your sister and the Normandy to the Fortress as ordered! I'm staying behind to help, you need to lead them!"

"Come with us!" John called out over the extreme noise of screaming and gunfire. The city was falling before my eyes. Blood, terror, and screams coated the air thickly, making my guts feel repulsed. Anderson shook his head, "That's an order John! Jane, convince them and save us!" I nodded and pulled my brother and Kaidan in the ship as the doors were closing. The last image of Earth I would have before returning to it would be of the Reapers destroying it. As the doors shut, I saw a little boy looking at me not moving, with intense fear, and slowly being consumed by fire.

Space, unlike the reaches of Earth, was quiet-far more quiet than ever before. I was unsettled by it because I knew that meant all the action was behind it, and the peace of space was surrounding us in a thick cool shell. I was in the Captain's Cabin again while we were waiting to go to the Fortress. My mind reminisced over what happened in the last few minutes: Kaidan running to inform the others to ready themselves, John and I ran to the bridge to tell Joker in person where to go, the omnitool would've picked up the background noise had we called him.

Everyone was shuffling about, panicking like chickens with their heads off. I yelled out orders, while the medical doctors tried to calm the extremely unstable crew members. Tech teams ran to and from the War Room and Engineering, arming the Normandy to protect itself. Medical staff took care of any injured persons from when the Normandy was grounded. Strategists and other specialists were on the bridge doing their jobs in a nervous sweat.

I called out commands in my omnitool over the intercom, informing the crew to remain calm, what had happened, what our orders from the Council were, and specified orders relayed from my brother to each sector to allow them to multitask while micromanaging. I looked at the bigger picture.

Once we were past the war zone, we made it to the Mass Relay so we can shoot ourselves across the galaxy to the Fortress for the sake of quadrillions or more lives. At the bridge, a tremor shot through my arm implant all the way into my spinal implant. I saw a vision, or a dream. Unknowingly crying out in pain from the electric shock that I felt in my chest as well, I saw things from the Reapers eyes:

Like a sectioned TV screen, I saw each planet with life that we knew of and didn't know of, become destroyed in the most grand of all genocides. I saw so much pain, so much oblivion, and it was coming to life from the Reaper's mere presence. But I felt fear from the Reapers; I didn't know they could feel fear like we did. I saw this grandiose, spatial, war-like device-it looked so familiar but I couldn't place it right away-that the Reapers needed yet didn't need. Why? Then the last image that flashed in my inner mind was a Reaper ship…it seemed to speak to me.

"Shepard, you seek a path that will lead you to destroy us, have no hope to succeed-you WILL fail. If you do succeed there will be more consequence than you can possibly imagine. We will annihilate you. Everything you have ever known, ever loved, will be destroyed I assure you."

"Life, peace, a future for all living beings in our universe is a consequence I gladly will take if that is the result of destroying you!"

"If you succeed, you will have a choice but be warned; this choice will cost you greatly. Shepard if you love your galaxy, walk away and let us Harvest you."

I yelled back, "We will win you bastard!"

The machine responded, "I am Harbinger, the bane of your existence. You all will fall to us willingly or not, have no hope of succeeding Shepard."

Before I could respond, the vision ended and I blacked out on the bridge. After remembering all that had happened, after waking to my brother carrying me to the Med Bay, I was taken care of fast. I went back to the cabin.

Now, I was waiting for my brother or someone to come in and demand an explanation since it is calm now before we get to the Fortress.

As planned John came in and sat next to me. "What happened?"

"I don't really know how to explain it. I think a Reaper contacted my spinal implant and left me a warning. It was, in lack of a better term, a vision. Sorry I scared the shit out of the crew. But, I am fine." I replied with calculated tones.

John sighed. "What was the vision?"

I told him and he showed no expression in his face, but his eyes showed genuine horror. I guess the thought of his little sister-his only family left- was being threatened. On top of that, I wondered if he thought I would save or destroy the galaxy, whether it was deliberate or not.

Grabbing me close to him, his hug actually hurt, "I won't let that bastard hurt you." He let go, "I will put this in the log. There is more news; when you passed out I was called by Anderson, he said that the Fortress Council was convinced that the Reapers need to be stopped. Unfortunately, here's the double whammy: I am assigned to oversee the building of the weapon we found dubbed the Crucible. So, I am leaving you as stand-in acting Commander of the Normandy. Sadly, you still need to unite everyone at the Council, because only now do they believe the threat but we are still divided."

I sat there silently, knowing that he was serious but at the same time I disapproved. "You really shouldn't leave an Alliance hired civilian in charge. Isn't Garrus next in succession? I could actually come with you."

"Based upon recent events on Earth it was deemed that anyone over 18 and capable of fighting Reapers is enlisted automatically-basically, there's an unfortunate draft. You are hereby field enlisted meaning you are now Commander Shepard, part of the Alliance Military."

I nodded reluctantly. This meant we would depart at the Fortress, so much for family. When John left the room, Kaidan entered, "Jane, you all right? I heard what had happened."

"I'm fine Kaidan. John's going to announce that I am stand-in Commander of the Normandy, I've just been actively commissioned by the Alliance, no more civies for me."

"Where's John going?" Kaidan asked.

Shrugging I replied, "He said he's going to build the Crucible to help stop the Reapers. I'm losing my family Kaidan, I really don't know how this will affect me later when it really hits."

"Hey, you've got me, Garrus, and the rest of the crew. We're your family now. If you really wanted we could elope…" Kaidan teased.

"That's actually not a bad idea, but that's not top priority at the moment." I responded. Kaidan just smiled until EDI said on the intercom, "We have arrived at the Fortress, now docking. All crew needing a shuttle to specific areas must board now."

Getting up, Kaidan followed me to the shuttles where our future would be decided and the clouds of doubt will finally part.

The Council composed of an Asari, Salarian, Turian, and Human members looking intently in my direction.

"We have had reports from Earth that they are being attacked by Reapers correct?" The Asari said.

"That is correct. We were attacked the precise moment Spectre Shepard was under trial and tried to dismiss our other case of Reapers as a threat. Additionally, we have a proposal to stop them using a Prothean device." I stated in a cold tone.

"Under normal circumstances of war we would aid Earth; however, our own homes were attacked as well and so we cannot help you, our sincerest apologies and best of luck." The Salarian hammered on the desk the loud sound of immediate dismissal; they didn't even give me a chance to speak.

"You can't be serious!" I called out.

They all turned back to me, "I said you are dismissed, we have all talked about it extensively before your case arrival. Just do as you're told Commander."

"Last I checked the Military doesn't follow under direct control of the Council, so pardon me when I say you sit down and listen." The Asari took offense, "Commander, you are testing our patience and your rudeness will not be tolerated."

Udina finally spoke up, "Commander Shepard means no disrespect only she wants her voice heard, and perhaps we should hear her speak."

I broke in, "Do you honestly think you all are safe out here? It is only a matter of time until the Reapers come to annihilate us. The only reason you are still alive is because we are so far out here away from the warzone! I get it I really do, you want to help your home-and that's fine-but the only way to defeat any enemy is to work together! You politicians never understand that war doesn't play nice which is why we have to fight it a certain way, a militant way, something sometimes you will not always agree with it! The only reason you will help us is if we did something for you; so, I'll be the first to help scratch your back so you will help me save my world and stop the Reapers once and for all!"

I yelled so persuasively, that the Turian Councilor said, "Commander I will discuss with you in private of how we can help each other then." His offer was out there and he left. I felt relieved and so did Udina's face, but the Asari and Salarian Councilor looked pissed. I walked away toward the embassy for Turians so I could broker this deal to help stop the Reapers for the sake of all life in the galaxy.

After leaving the conference room, I sighed heavily. I needed to find my brother before he left for the project weapon.


	2. The Long Good-Bye

Saying good bye to my own brother was going to be difficult. Though I hardly shared emotion with the world, there were indeed a handful of people I truly trusted with my heart-sleeves. I knew if he had a free moment he'd be at the bar, but more than likely he'd be at the docking bay getting ready to go. Looking up where I was on my omnitool, my mapped displayed my little beacon in the grand blueprint of the Fortress layout.

Taking long, fast, confident strides to Purgatory I knew I'd see my brother there. Stopping off at the nearest of stores at Presidium Commons and purchasing casual clothes, I went to the restrooms to change out of my uniform. It was ridiculous, but if I never saw my brother again I wanted him to remember me well this time. I guess actual death experiences really change perspective for me.

While I was at it, in less than fifteen minutes I dyed my hair from black to a false red, in addition to adding colored contacts to my dark brown eyes. Getting dressed from my descent uniformed appearance to the sensual clubber, I left the Presidium and headed directly towards the bar.

Entering the large club, I saw brightly colored strobe lights flickering on the wall and floor bouncing off of exotic looking alien skin colors. The sounds of heavy techno and occasional metal rap bands pounded my eardrums. The smells of different colognes and perfumes wafted through the air. Heading directly to the bar, I found Kaidan, Garrus, and James. Other crew members of the Normandy were nearby at the surrounding tables just talking and having a good time. Every now and then I would get looks of approval from the very same crew. Approaching the tall seats near my squad mates, they all jaw-dropped at the sight of me, bugged out eyes, drool, the whole works.

"Seems like you've got everything going on there huh Lola?" James called out.

"Well Sucio, I'd love to stay and chat with you, but I'm not really here to mingle." I called over the roaring noise.

"That dress says otherwise, if you know what I mean." Garrus clicked.

"Definitely true Garrus, with that dress, hell I wouldn't know war was going on, in fact I'd say I'm in paradise just by the view." Kaidan added.

"You boys spoil me and I love you for it. But seriously, where is John?" I inquired. Kaidan pointed over to a table with John and his women around him. He seemed to be having a great time, living it all up to the fullest until he leaves-figures.

I walked over and John looked up at me. Immediately seeming embarrassed, he got up and left the table with all his companions pawing for him to comeback. It seemingly brought Tali relief from the competition, and consequently followed John when he grabbed my arm to another table to talk.

"Did the Council agree to help us?" John got to the point.

I shook my head, "Not exactly unless I help them first they won't help us because they want their planets to come first. The Reapers struck everyone hard, John. Don't worry I'll make Alliances, you build the weapon, and together we can stop them all."

John seemed informed but not relieved. "I'm leaving in a few hours Jane." He started off.

"I know that's why I am here." I said, taking his hand into my own. Tali said, "I'll give you two a moment." Her garbled voice said politely, getting up and leaving. It was the only moments I would have with him and it was hard to savor with all the noise of music and talk, but this was better than explosions of C-4 and bullets heading in your direction.

"I miss our parents."

"I do too."

I thought back to the last day John and I would see them. We were on Earth, Kaidan naturally was our neighbor. Over the news it was announced that we were not alone and that the aliens we communicated with were not initially friendly. Kaidan's parents and our own were called off to war. Since we were all military brats we moved with them from station to station, out of harm's way, but we knew that one day we'd possibly get the call. Kaidan was fortunate enough to at least get his mom back, but his father wasn't so lucky. As for us, John and I were hit with a double whammy. On the colony of Eden Prime, our mom and dad were killed by some explosion of Turian design. The worst part of the news is when we came to Eden Prime to positively identify the bodies to ensure that the burnt DNA wasn't wrong, it was only one body. It was our mother. Our father's body was never found. From what the at the time Captain Anderson and Captain Hackett said to us that no one could have survived the diameter of the explosion.

For three years until I was 18, did I get hired by the Alliance. Now at 21, it seems a different world. On the colony I struggled to survive on the streets, only until I got work did I head back to Earth to train for 21 days of combat and then moved into space doing missions. John of course had already done his share of amazing things by this time. When we were re united at the famous Collector Base-either a planned coincidence or a miracle-John said his only regret was leaving me, because since he was older he escaped our struggle on Eden Prime sooner when he enlisted. Now I'd assume he'd tell me he hated leaving me behind a second time here at the bar.

"Jane you know I have few regrets in my life…"

"John, stop. I don't blame you, and if you want forgiveness you have it. Hell, I most likely would have done the same so consider us even. For God sake's John we are fine, that's all that matters. Enjoy our good bye before we depart again ok? You're my only brother, never forget that." I said gently.

He smiled a weak smile, "I couldn't have said it better myself silver-tongue. You've always known what to say to me, I only wish I could do the same."

"I wish dad was here." I added in our reminiscent thoughts. He nodded, "Remember how he said he'd do anything for us? I remember when he used to pour me a bottle of whiskey and say 'don't tell your mother.' And he'd smoke so many cigars." John drifted in his eyes. I also remembered, "I remember dad saying his favorite date with mom was star gazing at their favorite star. I miss that, the idea that stars were beautiful, peaceful, and distant. Now they seem harsh with mechanical life…" I added bitterly.

"What was their star do you remember?" John asked to get my mind off of the war.

"Arcturus. I remember dad said it was a dying star yet it burns brighter than ever." I said.

"Dad was always the philosophical type." John agreed with a smile.

I smiled back.

Hours seemed to have flown by quickly, next thing I knew I was standing at the docking bay while crew were boarding the ship meant to take off for the Crucible. John and I stood there with all of our family/crew with us there. Tali took off her mask and kissed John. It was a heart-breaking sight to see that she might never see him again. Then again none of us might not make it. For all we know the Crucible could be attacked or we could all be shot down in our mission to unite the galaxy. Everyone took turns to say their good-byes, and the nit came to me the last one.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I know, just be safe take care."

"You too, you'd better stay alive."

"Speak for yourself."

John and I hugged tightly, we were all each other ever really had besides the actual crew. It was a long moment of silence that went too quickly. An announcement stated that it was five minutes to leaving time for the ship he was heading on. We let go, but stared for a moment. I couldn't explain it but somehow I knew this is the last time I would see my brother. Kaidan grabbed my shoulder, "Don't worry I will take care of her, Shepard." John nodded. Another voice chimed in, "Don't worry Commander I'll keep him safe." Admiral Hackett said to me. Silently, tears brimmed on my lashes as I did not utter a sound, John and I looked for a second, and then he was gone.

Tears fell down, but I wiped them away. Putting on my cold angry commander bearing, I walked away because now that a piece of me is gone, all I have now is a mission.


	3. Master and Commander Part 1

After leaving my heart at the docking bay, I took long and fast strides to the Turian Embassy to meet the Turian Councilor to see what he wanted. Entering the door with a loud bang of the door seemed to get his attention. "I'm glad you came; we really need to talk."

I stood in front of his desk patiently waiting for him to begin, "I agreed with you. Fighting the Reapers is not going to be the conventional ideal of war; then again no war is exactly the same. You said you would help us and in return we will help Earth, I assure you."

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Everything on Palaven is chaos; our home world has many moons that we use as defense. Unfortunately, Menae is the moon closest to Palaven. If we lose that moon, our home world is good as dead. We need allies of our own. Since I have had field reports of utter chaos, our simple succession is complicated by MIA's and KIA's. You will need to find one of our Generals, make him/her the new Primarch, and then you will have gained our support in your War Summit. Can we agree on this?"

"Yes sir. My only question is who was the last living Primarch? From there I can find a good new one to ensure our alliance."

"Difficult to say, you will have to speak to Lieutenant Victus to gain some semblance of accurate information, my apologies." The Turian concluded.

"Consider this a deal." I nodded, which was returned, and left.

Leaving the Embassy, many Ambassadors and a few non-Citadel Council-Candidates approached me, in a clamoring crowd. Many voices were yelling, and then I realized some reporters were in my face with their hovering cameras and mics.

"Commander Shepard-!"

"-it true that you agreed to help ALL life forms?"

"We need-!"

"-It will not work, we will not accept-"

Irritated, I ordered in a booming voice, "ONE AT A TIME! I CAN ASSIT YOU IF YOU WILL FORM AN ORDERLY LINE!"

Confused, they reluctantly did as told. Standing there with the cameras flashing, a floating Hanar approached me, "If you can assist us Commander, all Hanar and the Drell will aid Earth against the annihilators you call Reapers, the very same that destroyed our Enkindlers."

"I can assist you more at your office." I said, and of course one by one each representative seemed to ask something of me.

"The Batarians and Volus will help if you can get the mercenary gangs of Aria's out of the way."

"I'll see what I can do."

After this crowd of people left all that remained were reporters. Some were kind and inquisitive; others were harsh with a hint of personal yellow-journalism rather than the truth.

"Commander Shepard, I host a show called Battle Space. I seek to rally all viewers to help with this war, since clearly negotiating diplomacy with the Reapers won't work. Unconventional war tactics and some positive media might help. May I join your crew? I am certified by Alliance and authorized by the Council, and my work proved influential with Cerberus. You can even edit my work if needed for that sake of protecting people's secrecy," one woman said with a big Cheshire smile.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Diana Allers, if I join your crew can I get personal interviews and data feeds from the Command Staff? People need to know facts on how to win against these machines." She continued with a creepily cheerful attitude. It was refreshingly nauseating.

"If Alliance is all right with your reports join the Normandy at docking bay 24, bring only necessary equipment." I ordered.

"Aye Aye, ma'am." I could have sworn that kid skipped off toward the ship.

Another interviewer popped into my line of sight, "Commander Shepard is it true your brother rescued you from the pro-human terrorist group known as Cerberus?" he looked as curious as can be.

"Yes he was sent to retrieve my data on overpowering the Reapers, it just so happened that he saved me in the process." I replied.

"Is it also true that you abandoned Earth in its time of need to be here like a coward?" some woman said. Though most of the men and women were polite in questioning me, for I was loved for my persuasiveness and honesty-even when people didn't like my decisions it seemed I was loved by the people even then, mistakes and all. But this bitch caught my attention with that horrid attack on my honor.

"What is your name?" I asked that bitch reporter who asked that inflammatory question.

"It's Khalisah al-Jilani." She said snappishly. I took off my uniform blouse, to reveal a blank patch-less black tank underneath. "So was that questioning a personal one or one of me as an Alliance Commander?"

She blinked, "Does it matter?"

"Yes it does, if you're asking me as an Alliance Commander, I was ordered to form alliances to help save Earth from Reapers, and gain any weapon or information to ensure our survival and their destruction." I said this while pretending to groom my uniform, the other reporters watched intently. I placed the blouse on the nearest bench.

"What about your sorry excuse of cowardice saving your ass?" She poked my shoulder this time, and with that verbal insult she knew it pissed me off. So, I punched the shit out of the bitch. Knocked out cold on the floor, the other reporters looked shocked that I had did that. Putting my uniform cover blouse over my tank again, and before anyone spoke I stated, "If anyone insults or threatens me trust me that's the last thing you want to do. And if I find that anyone warps what happened here on their videos, not only do I have an original tape on my omnitool that proves you slandered me that will result in you getting fired; but I also am-clearly-a good fighter." I gestured to the nose bleed of bitch-face on the ground.

The other reporters started clapping. I walked over to the wall and pressed the emergency button, leaving the crowd and walking towards the offices of those who shared our mutual need for assistance.

Entering the office of the Hanar that approached me, I saw the same Drell that was with him. "How can I help?" I said getting straight to business.

"A virus has broken out on both of our worlds; if it can be stopped then we will help you." The floating Hanar garbled.

"I'm not a doctor-" I started.

"No, a computer virus. In that vault across the room, the previous Hanar Ambassador that was murdered was about to stop the madman who threatened our worlds. We cannot break into it, but if you can we'll be in your debt." The floating blob pleaded. The Drell added, "The mad Hanar teamed up with a mad Drell, they tried to threaten our Ambassadors for some reason, killed them and are now using this virus to possibly electrocute our home planets; but both our worlds can be saved if you hurry!" He also pleaded.

Walking over to the vault I used my hacking skills to break into the vault and called out the kill code. Both of them sighed relief at my help. "Thank you Commander we are in your debt." They both said. I later learned that both species were implanting Biotics into all citizens and could have killed them all, but I have saved them, and gained allies.

I left the office, sighing at the work of what I had promised. Surely this was going to kill me from a large possibly empty promise. Looking up, I saw on a large screen of headliner news in the Fortress that my impassioned speech in front of the Council made its influence around here.

This is how people knew to come to me. Damn my silver-tongue. Looking at my omnitool I looked up the location of Aria T'Loak's tracer. All mercs had this electromagnetic signature that I could easily find, not many people knew how to do this. If I was to gain the help of the Batarians and Volus than I needed to relieve them of the pains of the Blue Suns, Eclipse, and the Blood Pack. Gathering what strength I had left in me I headed towards the Presidium Commons.


	4. Master and Commander Part 2

I really should have thought everything through before meeting up with a notorious gangster to gain the favor of the Batarians and Volus. It just so happened when I was on my way to the Presidium I received information on my omnitool that Aria wanted to speak with me about "mutual back scratching" which lead me to think that somehow even the gangsters of Omega saw my speech.

This was gutsy going on my own but whatever it took, right? Proceeding to the Apollo Café, I walked in. Sure enough two big ass Krogan blocked my path.

"I'm expecting Shepard." Aria's indifferent tone indicated to the bodyguards. I could tell that they were scanning me through my biotic implants, which was illegal since it could kill me, but they checked for weapons. Obviously, I had many all over my own person.

"Take off your weapons Shepard." The bodyguard growled.

Aria just irritably said to knock it off, and I was let through to the table. Sitting across from Aria, I waited then said, "You said you need my help as much as I need yours, what do you want?"

"I know that the Batarians and Volus hate my gangs and the Reapers are much of a threat to me as they are to you. I can help you there if you unite the Blood Pack, Blue Suns, and Eclipse under my rule. I assure you this is beneficial to us both." Aria finished, drinking some Thessian wine.

"All right. Does the gang honor code still apply?" I asked tactfully.

The Asari raised an eyebrow, "What the hell do you care?"

"Well if I need to appoint leaders of each gang that will listen to you, I'm going to have to kill the leader in charge, and the gangs typically don't fight without their leader's orders." I stated bored and slightly pissed off.

"Clearly you have to do that or else I wouldn't have asked you and would have done this myself." Aria bitched.

"You'd only help me if I helped you first only if you were really desperate, Reapers, Batarians, and Volus or not. Is there a hit out on you?" I implicated, waiting for a reaction.

"It's none of your damn business. Just do as you're told Shepard." Aria tensed.

"You need me, whereas I don't need you; in other words I'm not the bitch here you are and I own you."

The Krogan pointed his gun at my head, I knew with my big mouth I could die, but this wasn't Omega this was my turf and as Spectre if there was any rule bending it was on my terms. "It's not going to happen if I'm dead, if he kills me I seriously doubt any mercenary or C-Sec agent will be employed by you to do your bidding. I'm your only option that you're slowly pissing away. Besides, I can snap his hands and kill him, you know it." I boldly said. My sweat of my bluff was unnoticed, and Aria bought it.

"Fine, do your Girl Scout shit, gang honor is in place. But since your beloved Garrus managed to piss off every gang on Omega, they left my rule considering I had no interest in him as a threat. There is a hit out on me for lack of familial bonding. If you can unite them I can also save your Turian bedmate, or that can remain more work for you." Aria propositioned.

"Seems we have an understanding." I said, and brushed off the Krogan. Leaving all I could hear behind me from the Krogan was, "That human female has more guts than any Krogan gang member I've seen." This made me relax only for a second.

Going to the docking bay holding area, I knew where the scumbags of Omega came, it was here. My head was worth a lot to the criminal terrorists of Omega, after all, I had bombed Omega as part of my early missions as a Corsair (Alliance Civilian equivalent with Spectres). Asking around I found an incognito agent for the Blue Suns, "Are you the agent Aria said is in charge of the Blue Suns?"

"Of course, now I see how you are on a short leash. She must be very desperate since Jona Sederis of Eclipse was crazy enough to put a hit on her, for 'abandoning Eclipse after that damn Turian helped Shepard blow up Omega.' Not that anyone is stupid enough to go through with it. Anyways, we can be of service to Aria if we get the weapon's supplies we need." He said smoothly.

"I can get you your weapons, only if you swear the Blue Suns follows my rule." I said, taking a huge gamble.

"I knew Aria made a deal with you; I didn't think you wanted your clean hands dirty. None of the Blue Suns will follow you, they're over there playing poker and if anything happens to me…well you'd better hope you can survive death twice." He threatened me, but I knew the routine.

"If Blue Suns follows Aria's rule I can get you your weapons. Agreed?" I said, waiting so patiently.

"Agreed." The male human said utterly un-thrilled. Faster than anything before, I shot him in the head, and the Blue Suns at the nearby poker table got up and came over, guns raised but not firing. Quickly realizing that I had killed the leader, they knew I was now in charge. A Vorcha came and hissed, "The Blue Suns now recognizes you as leader."

"Just let all Blue Suns know that Shepard is in control now, and make no mistake I will kill all of you if you don't do as I say. Trust me I am more relentless than any of you." I ordered. All the Vorcha left as told, like obedient attack dogs. By my dominance I now gained the Vorcha/human mercenary gang for my war. To my luck, Vorcha good and bad were loyal until death so they aren't crazy enough to kill me, but I was prepared anyways.

Resuming my mission, I walked over to the opposite side of the holding area. Scanning the crowd for the Salarian/Krogan gang of Eclipse, I eventually found them. Again, I asked around and found the second-in-command of Eclipse since Sedaris was in jail. The Salarian I found named Sayn agreed to talk to me. "What does the Reaper-killer want with Eclipse?" Sayn blinked.

"Aria needs control of Eclipse in order to help me stop Reapers. It's mutual I trust." I got to the point quickly, because each second wasted was another life lost.

"Aria may take Eclipse if I lead it. In order to do that, Sedaris needs to be dead, how can you help with that?" Sayn inquired with a million blinks.

"If I have a Spectre order to capitally punish the criminal Sedaris, will that satisfy you?" I said with conviction. Sayn nodded eagerly, "Seems like you don't mind blood on your hands, if Aria leaves you in charge, Eclipse will follow, and you have my word." Pulling out my omnitool I left a message to Commander Bailey, "Sir, this is Commander Jane Shepard. Push through to the Council that I have ordered the capital punishment on the criminal Jona Sedaris. If anyone feels morally raw about it, the blood's on my hands. I doubt it though."

Finishing the message Commander Bailey said, "The Council has authorized that order, it's being scheduled." Hanging up, Sayn looked gleefully at me, "We have an accord Shepard."

Leaving the sin city, I took a long breath. With each renegade action I took I knew that this would kill what little I have of my humanity and morality. I supposed that when I met my maker, I would take my punishment with humility.

Aria left a message on my omnitool that Gryll of the Blood Pack (the Batarian/Vorcha gang) pledged himself to Aria if I just took out another prisoner named Kreete the current leader of the Blood Pack. Additionally, Gryll's second was a Batarian who promised to leave the civilian Batarians and Volus alone and in fact aid them with black-market weapons. Walking back to the Presidium, I did what I did before and ordered the capital punishment of Kreete, which the Council authorized, and again no one care nor missed Kreete. Yet the blood remains on me.

Now with Blue Suns directly pledged to me, Eclipse/Blood Pack pledged to Aria since I took out their trash, I was able to gain many allies at the cost of my clean hands.

Coming back over to the café, I looked at Aria, "All of them are in check, now we will fight Reapers, is that understood?" She gave me a look of disgust and impressed relief, "You think you're in charge now?"

"As a matter of fact, I am with the Blue Suns." I simply put. There was more than I was willing to let on. The Krogan weren't even paying attention to me because they didn't consider me a threat and from a moment ago I was here and provided no reason of caution. Their mistake. Quicker than a bolt of lightning, I shot both the Krogan and stabbed Aria before she could reach for the gun I had purposefully placed across the table. My omnitool was soaked in green blood, and Aria could only utter, "I'm proud of you Shepard, seems you take after me. Have a good life; I know I sure as hell did."

Knowing this might bother me, she died on the table. People looked at me wondering what the hell was going on. Getting on my omnitool I called for C-Sec to clean up the bodies at the café. When they arrived they looked impressed, one even asked, "How the hell did you kill the most infamous crime boss in the galaxy?"

"It was easy I just used my omnitool. Just inform the people that a notorious criminal was neutralized. There is no need to fret over the atrocities I've committed in that last couple of hours." I added, leaving the crew to clean up the actual mess I made. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind; maybe Aria wanted death from my hand. Why else have so few and easy kills for guards? Maybe she wanted to meet her maker and be done with it all. It's not the first I've heard of a criminal wanting to have a fresh start. Her words didn't even faze me; there was no way in hell I would give a corpse power over me.

Leaving the scene and heading towards the Normandy docking area I had informed all three mercenary gangs of Blood Pack, Blue Suns, and Eclipse that they were under my rule and they would aid anyone against Reapers. My other message I left to the Volus and Batarian Ambassadors were that they were safe from the harm. Almost immediately, I received a message from both stating eternal gratitude and help for Earth on their behalf.

I was tired as can be, so when everyone boarded the ship I went straight to my cabin. Falling onto the bed, I fell fast asleep thinking of my brother, Kaidan, the war, everything. EDI woke me saying that the Salarian Councilor, Dalatrass, Urdnot Wrex, Urdnot Wreav, and Grunt boarded along with some Quarian Admiral that wasn't Tali. Informed of this, I knew that there was a lot of work to be done. "EDI set course for Menae, if Wrex wants to start a fight; I want all parties present before I join in the action." My sarcastic wit seemed perplexing to EDI, "Shepard I thought we were to gain allies from all three species, not to continue their cultural wars in the midst of the Reaper extermination."

"That's true. The joke is that if there's going to be a fight the more the merrier." I muttered groggily.

"I see. Your sarcasm about another fight to deal with during this war is something you want to avoid yet you seem eager for it. I get the joke now." EDI concluded. I audibly sighed at the dissection of my joke. Nothing kills a joke more than explaining it. Yet EDI and Joker spend lots of time together…ugh I'd rather not think about that. Clearly she doesn't get his jokes or EDI thinks I don't joke often and so take me more seriously.

Now that we were headed to Menae, I went back to sleep for the upcoming flight. Only after a few hours I got up and quickly dressed. Heading to the CIC and War Room, I needed to give orders to the proper folks.

Next on my list was to select my squad for when I go to Menae and extract the new Primarch. The shuttle bay was hot and little ac was blowing over the people's work benches. Fortunately, they helped out mainly in Engineering where the ac is better. Going over to Cortez I asked, "Is everything ready to go for when we touch down on Menae?"

"Yes ma'am. All you have to do is sign-off and notify your squad. Everything is already prepared on the shuttle, weapons and all. Ma'am if I may say so," he paused before continuing, "James is working out, if you pick that meat head, you might have to pull him away from his weights to fight." I laughed, "When isn't he working out?"

"Hey don't pretend that you don't like watching Shepard." James winked. I winked back, "I guess my dirty secret is a now known guilty pleasure." Everyone laughed. That was a good feeling to laugh in a stressful time. Kaidan even came up behind me, "That makes me feel left out."

"Don't be jealous, you've got me. Meanwhile James is married to his weights." I added.

"Oooooh, Commander just burned you James!" Cortez called out. James could only laugh.

Moments later, Garrus came in his armor with weapons and all. "Did I miss the party?"

"The fun's about to begin, by the way I bet I can get more Husks than you both." I challenged. James and Cortez wanted in on the bet with Garrus and Kaidan, "How much we talking?"

"How about a few rounds at Purgatory?" I said. Cheers went all around. Garrus, Kaidan, Cortez, and I boarded the shuttle, while James remained to perform the launch controls sequence to allow the shuttle to safely leave the Normandy. Launching ourselves towards Menae, we mentally prepared for our possibly last few moments. Physically, we were waiting for war.

With a thud, we landed on Menae. When the doors opened, all we saw was all hell breaking loose.


	5. The Triad

Menae was hell. Neatly tied and handed in a basket. There was no way I could deliver a Primarch in this mess. But I sure as hell needed to. So my squad and I burst out of the shuttle and ran into the heavy fire. It was easy to spot a group of Turians fighting Reapers, so the assist was simple enough. Running to their side they snapped at us, but quickly adjusted to fire upon the enemy.

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance! I'm looking for a living Turian General, it's important!" I yelled out to a young looking major.

"Go to the base about 3 miles from here! The passcode is lemonberries!" the kid called out. Nodding I ordered Kaidan and Garrus to the coordinates that were sent to my omnitool. We had to run, so picking off each husk that came our way we navigated through the canyons sprinting faster than one could on Earth. The simplest things like gravity outside of Earth were trivial in war, but the mass effect field that my armor generated made it trivial. On a normal day, I would love to ponder it, but now I was in the heat of the moment, battle ready. Husks tried to get the three of us, but we picked them off without even trying.

Soon enough, we made it to the gate, and I screamed, "LEMONBERRIES!" Almost instantly, the gate opened for the three of us, and it closed behind us. The large thick barrier provided enough protection that it let us breathe for a moment without being hailed by gunfire.

A Turian lieutenant came up to me, "What's your business here?"

"Who's in charge?" I asked.

"General Corinthus, he's giving out orders as we speak." The Turian clicked.

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance, I need to speak with him, and can you take me to him?" Nodding, the green lieutenant led the way. The smoke and fire was all around the barrier. Looking up for the first time at the sky, I saw Palaven, burning bright as a star itself, a star of hellfire. It broke my heart, my throat choked, and eyes brimmed. It reminded me of my own world burning.

"This way ma'am." The lieutenant ushered me to keep going onward, and my face hardened. Kaidan quickly kept up with my fast pace, and brushed my hand, as if he knew and felt what I felt. Garrus clicked quietly, but amidst the noise I heard him say, "I don't know if my parents or sister made it out of Palaven…"

I looked into his large buggy blues and just placed my hand on his shoulder, saying nothing. We walked to the heart of the mobile base, and I saw a dignified and tired Turian that I presumed was General Corinthus. His face was covered with green markings, as some Turians have.

"General Corinthus?" I inquired.

"Yes. Commander Shepard, what brings you here?" He clicked without really looking up from his holo-table issuing orders and sweating.

"I need a Primarch for Palaven for my war summit to stop Reapers, I'm sure the Councilor told you?"

"Yes, it was difficult to do when our comm towers were hit; fortunately our succession shows that General Victus is next. He's here but currently engaged on the south gate with some husks and brutes. If you can help out, I'm sure he'll oblige." Corinthus looked at me now, "Commander, there is KIA and MIA who might be better if you're patient…our list of names is here…" Before he could say another word I said, "Sorry sir, we are out of time, if he's a good man that is a decent Politian and damn good General I'll take him." I said with conviction.

Corinthus nodded, "Very well. Good luck Commander." I saluted, which he returned. Garrus, Kaidan, and I made it across to the South Gate, shells went off and the noise was deafening over in this area that was under the most pressure.

"Garrus, I need that upper barrier protected, get that gun with the others! Kaidan protect that comm tower with the other gun, I don't want to lose our link to Victus!" I ordered them and they aided the fellow Turians. I must have had a death wish, for I went through the gate and started attacking every Reaper that came at the barrier.

Biotic blasts went to my far off nemeses, while I shot at the large brutes charging toward me. Husks I let in close, saving my bullets, and slashed them with my omnitool sword. Wave after wave came and the guns along the barrier kept my ass safe while my solo shined on.

The last wave was small, before they obviously were grouping elsewhere. After there was a moment, I called out in my earpiece, "Kaidan, Garrus, get me Victus now meet you inside by Corinthus." I was panting and sweaty. I knew I smelled, but it didn't matter.

Getting back in was good, as soon as I saw Victus I said, "Congrats sir, you're the new Primarch, you're need off Menae."

"I'm no politician, and I can't abandon my people." Victus replied, his white markings stained with bluish blood.

"Good. People who want the least power deserves it most. You're one hell of a Turian soldier and Palaven needs you in a different capacity, I hate politicians, but politics sadly founds our basis in war, not Reaper heads. As Primarch, the summit for Earth needs you. We need each other now, time's wasting." I eloquently argued.

Sighing, Victus said, "Five minutes and I'll be ready to go." I nodded, as he went over to some Turians close by, I heard them talking quickly, and they hugged. It wasn't just his squad, it was his family.

When the four of us ran back to the shuttle and took off, I asked, "Who were those Turians?"

"That was my son and daughter. Their mother died this morning. They knew I'd be safe, but they…" Victus trailed off.

"I know the feeling sir. My brother is safe, but I know that he's losing sleep over my adventures."

It didn't take long to leave Menae, fortunately everything timed itself nicely. On the Normandy, in the Conference Room, Dalatrass the Salarian Councilor, and the two Krogan Urdnot brothers were already yelling. Garrus and Kaidan took off, as Victus and I entered the room.

"WE WILL NOT BOW!" Dalatrass screeched.

"YOU WILL NOT DENY US WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS!" Wreav bellowed. Clearly tensions were breaking.

"ENOUGH!" I ordered. They looked to me and Victus. "This is Primarch Victus, speaker for the Turians."

"Before anyone gets any ideas, I need to know the problem form each view and I will mediate a comparable solution, understood?" I gave a steely look to the Krogans. Wrex politely said, "Always did love your audacity Shepard." I winked at him. Dalatrass broke in, "The Salarian and Turians made the Genophage to cause the natural extinction of the Krogan since only infertility and death stops their vile race."

Wreav cut in, "We want the cure if you want our help Shepard." Wrex added, "What say you, Turian?"

"It doesn't matter if you want the cure or not. Something like that could take years to develop; the Reapers would have cause organic extinction by then." Victus coolly responded.

"As a matter of fact there is a cure on the Salarian's homeworld. Dalatrass doesn't want us to have it." Wreav grunted.

"Even if stopping the Reapers could happen, the Krogan's will take vengeance and the blood on my people will be on your hands if you cure them Shepard. What would you do for your world?"

"On behalf of the Turians, I say we give the Krogan the cure. I'd rather have a resentful ally, than a grateful enemy of Salarians." Victus calmly stated.

"Personally, I agree with Dalatrass; however," I paused looking between the two Krogans and Dalatrass, "In war, military strategy needs this cure. That is my say so." Wreav and Wrex were pleased, since the four of us outnumbered Dalatrass.

"STG Base on Sur'Kesh is where you'll find the fertile Krogans." After that was said, "EDI set a course for Sur'Kesh." Once EDI plotted our destination, everyone dispersed. Dalatrass caught my arm before walking out the door, "Shepard, I need you to know something."

I paused in the doorway watching Victus and the Urdnots leave, "What is it?"

"The air dispersal system on Tuchunka had malfunctioned many years ago, if you do seek to cure the Krogan it will not work. If you neglect to tell them, they think you held your end of the bargain, while you gain us as well. You need allies, the cure doesn't matter." Her large black eyes did their sideways blink.

"I'm not sure of the result of this if we survive the Reapers how the Salarian-Krogan-Turian relationship might affect Earth. If the Krogan found out my neglect of the truth they could take their anger upon my people. Didn't you say you'd protect the blood of your people? I know I will."

"Then if you want Salarian help you will kill Wreav." Dalatrass compromised.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Wrex is a reasonable Krogan who united his clans. He's unconventional, less violent. The peace and unity between things he views as an opportunity for him to lead. He's better for Krogan and the rest of us if he lives. Wreav on the other hand will regain vengeance whether there is a cure or not, unlike his brother who will help us even when we don't help him." Dalatrass laid out the choice for me.

"Why would Wrex help us freely? I at least get his blood thirsty typical Krogan brother." I analyzed the mystery of it.

"Wrex wants prestige, reputation. Killing Reapers or being part of your Elite will give him the satisfaction he wants, after all, all Krogan loves winning fights." Dalatrass concluded.

"If Wreav is guilty of a crime, I can easily do it." I said.

"Good, he stole classified information and killed the guards to get it. Satisfied?" Dalatrass asked. Her slimy face almost looked gleeful.

"Wrex lives and I kill Wreav. Consider it done." I bluntly stated.

Dalatrass then said, "Consider the Salarians yours. Good luck with your cure." She slithered away. It was then I realized that the three-way war between these three I just fixed in minutes, simultaneously gaining three more allies for Earth.

Sur'Kesh here we come, I thought to myself.


End file.
